Disputas familiares y del corazón 2 Karin
by Natsy37
Summary: Kurama sufre una fuerte depresión tras la muerte de la mujer que amaba y decide regresar a su mundo. tras un largo periodo decide volver con los humanos, donde encontrará a una chica muy similar a nanami ¿sera el comienzo de un nuevo amor? Esta historia esta basada en un pequeño fragmento de mi primera historia (no están relacionadas)
1. Chapter 2: Favores

Esta historia está basada en los personajes del Anime kamisama hajimemashita, del manga con el mismo nombre, los personajes le perteneces a Suzuki Julietta

* * *

Capítulo: 2 favores

Karin estaba acostada sobre su cama, mirando al techo. Tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan cansada. No tenía ni una semana de haber vuelto a Japón y tuvo que ser atacada por un demonio y para empero las cosas su compañero de clases también lo era. En un principio sintió algo extraño en él, pero nunca pensó que fuera parte del mundo espiritual.

Hasta ahora, a excepción de su familia todas las criaturas que le buscaban eran simplemente para usar su poder. Por eso en cuanto vio que Kurama también era un demonio pensó que haría lo mismo que los demás. Sin embargo no contaba con que eso pasara.

 **Unas horas antes**

Levanto su mano y formó una llama. – no quería creer que fueras uno de ellos – había cierta tristeza en sus ojos – nos vemos –

En un rápido movimiento desvió su mano, le sujeto ambas para no pudriera atacarlo, pero Karin en un rápido movimiento lo aventó, Kurama aprovecho y utilizo la inercia para volver a atacar. Los agiles ataques y movimientos de ambos adversarios eran sorprendentes, parecía ensayado, apenas se movía el otro comenzaba el contrataque.

Kurama a pesar de tener años de experiencia debía admitir que esa joven peleaba como toda una guerrera digna de admirarse. Era claro que recibió un arduo entrenamiento, realmente no le costaba devolverle los ataques el verdadero problema eran sus flamas. Sabía perfectamente que tan peligrosas podía llegar a hacer si estas te alcanzaban.

Por fortuna tenía una forma de solucionar ese problema. En un movimiento, saco una pequeña capsula que se colocó en la boca, observo el movimiento de Karin, ya conocía su patrón, así que rápidamente en uno movimiento donde Karin intento golpearlo, sujeto su mano y la atrajo hacia él, Kurama mordió la píldora liberando su contenido. Poso sus labios contra los de ella obligándola a abrir los ojos como platos.

La alvina abrió los ojos como platos antes el actos, el sabor amago en su boca la desconcertaba, intento alejarse, pero el pelirrojo rodio su pequeña cintura y la trajo más, profundizando más el beso.

Kurama no quería apartarse de sus labios suaves, dulces, parecía adictivos, sintió como su una gran fuerza recorriera su cuerpo. Necesitaba más de esos labios, no quería apartarse de ellos. Karin continuo peleando para separe. Debido a la falta de aire se separó por un segundo y cuando intentó besarla de nuevo.

-haaaa – grito de dolor Kurama, debido al punta pie que le dio la muchacha.

Ka – desgraciado – la ira se le escapaba incluso por los ojos – toma… - intento formar llamas pero estas nunca salieron de sus manos - ¿Qué…? – Observo sus manos un momento - ¿Qué me hiciste?- su mirada echaba fuego.

Ku – nada en especial, solo se te di una medicina desarrollada por mi – dijo con una sonrisa. Ante el comentario la chica se lanzó a pelear de nuevo. A pesar de que su poder se había debilitas, no quitaba que supusiera pelear a la perfección. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa una llama azul se interpuso entre ambos. Kurama abrió los ojos como platos, ante las llamas y pensó que su fórmula no había sido de todo efectiva. Pero al ver la cara de la adversaria se dio cuenta que no era el caso.

-basta – un joven de cabello blanco apareció en medio de ambos.

-TOMOE-

-OTOSA- dijeron ambos en corro, ambos jóvenes se miraron.

 **Ahora**

Se levantó apenas un poco y observo su habitación. Según lo que le había dicho su padre, ese cuarto pertenecía a su madre. No podía recordara pero en las pocas fotos que tenía, le había quedado claro que eran muy similares.

Observo el espejo examinando su rostro y luego vio sus labios, recordó el beso que el pelirrojo le había dado y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Se frotó los labios tratando de olvidar la sensación de sus labios contra los de ella.

Fue un sentimiento diferente a los demás, no había sido su primera experiencia besando. Sin embargo en todas, habían sido criaturas que solo deseaban más poder. De alguna forma ese beso fue tierno.

Alejo esos pensamientos de su mente y se alejó del espejo. Era claro que a pesar de que el objetivo de Kurama no era robarle su fuerza, de todas formas lo había hecho. Si no fuera amigo de su padre, el estaría comiendo polvo.

Sintió como algo pequeño saltaba en su hombro - Mamoru – dijo viendo al pequeño mono que se posó en su hombro. Este solo se acomodó en la curva de su cuello, acaricio levemente su cabeza y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Miro hacia la puerta _"¿de qué estarán hablando?"_ se cuestionó.

 **En otro cuarto**

To – no pensé verte de nuevo – dijo totalmente serio observando al pelirrojo.

Mi – ni yo tempo – dijo encimándose un muchacho que también poseía un cabello color plata. Mientras sujetaba un jarrón.

To – Misuky – una venta le saltaba en la frente – ¿no deberías estar en otra parte? –

Mi – si –

To - ¿entonces que haces aquí? –

Mi – me quede dormido

To – pues cumple tu parte del trabajo – grito histérico mientras arrojaba lejos al pobre de Misuky

Ku – no pudo decir que me da gusto verte – ambos rieron ante la ironía. – no sabía que tú y Nanami tuvieron una hija – los ojos del albino se oscurecieron – y mucho menos que fuera mitad demonio – noto como el cuerpo del alvino se tensó – pensé que te convertirías en humano –

To – quería transfórmate en humano – dijo con tristeza – pensamos que no pasaría nada y cuando nos dimos cuenta Nanami estaba embarazada –

Ku – así que se comieron el pastel antes de la boda – dijo con sarcasmo además de un poco de coraje.

To – el fina, cuando nos enteramos Nanami estaba sumamente feliz y me rogó que no me transformara en humano, ella nacería como medio demonio y si no tenía a sus padres para protegerla y comprender su situación. si me hubiera vuelto humano Nanami tendría que haber olvidado todo lo relacionado con este mundo y se negaba dejar sola a su hija –

Ku – no me sorprende – dijo imaginado el rostro de su amada

To – el fin, gracias a que ella tenía la marca de dios fue capaz de soportar el embarazo, después de todo su cuerpo no estaba preparado para un bebe tan fuerte – se notaba la tristeza – pero al final…

 **Años atrás**

-duele- decía con dificultad la castaña. Nunca había experimentado tal grado de dolor en toda su vida.

-solo un poco mas – Mikage le estaba ayudando en el momento del parto. Preparándose para recibir al pequeño que anhelaba ver la luz del día – puja – Nanami obedeció dejando salir un aullido de dolor

-Nanami - su futuro esposo sujetaba su mano con fuerza para darle ánimos y mostrarle su apoyo. La chica respiraba con dificultada, el esfuerzo la estaba consumiendo y el sudor corría por su frente. En un momento a otro se escuchó el chillido de un bebe.

Mi – es una niña – la pareja sonrieron ante la noticia y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Mikage limpio rápidamente a la pequeña para dársela a su madre.

-Karin – dijo con un hilo de voz, la abrazo fuertemente y después vio al padre de su pequeña –cuídala - una última lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. Cerró poco a poco los ojos manteniendo su sonrisa.

Tomoe no pudo detener sus lágrimas, ambos sabía que pasaría. Pero no significa que la herida no fuera tan profunda. – Te juro que la protegeré – le dio un último beso a su amada, que parecía que dormía pacíficamente.

 **Ahora**

To – tal como se lo prometí ese día, la he cuidado y protegido –

Ku – pues parece que ella es capaz de cuidarse sola – dijo recordando la pelea.

To – ni lo dudes – dijo con una sonrisa superior – le estrado enseñando desde antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie –

Ku – pero a juzgar por su apariencia tal parece que las historias son ciertas – dijo pensativo recargó su mejilla en su mano como acostumbraba a hacerlo y ambos hombres estaban cerios – un híbrido envejece mucho más lento que un humano, pero muy rápido para los demonios –

To – esa es su maldición – recargo su barbilla en sus manos – no pueden vivir con los humanos mucho tiempo porque se darían cuenta que no es humana, en cambio con los demonios ella crece demasiado rápido – dijo con tristes – además de que hay otra cuestión – se enredoso y Kurama notaba que era importante.

 **Al día siguiente**

Karin hablaba muy animada con sus compañeros de clases mientras el pelirrojo no dejaba de mirarla de forma pensativa. Lo que le había dicho Tomoe, hiso comprender lo que el demonio quería. Finalizada la clase, se apresuró a tomar a su compañera de las manos guiándola hacia la azotea de la escuela. Donde nadie pudiera verlos ni interrumpirlos.

Ki - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto algo molesta dado que la había arrastrado hasta allí.

Ku – venimos a almorzar – dijo enseñando un gran paquete de almuerzo, envuelto en un pañuelo.

Ki – no quiero – dijo fríamente

Ku – vamos, tómalo como una disculpa por besarte sin tu permiso - un leve sonrojo aparición en la mejillas de la muchacha. Pero acepto comer con el cómo disculpa.

Mientras comían Nanami se quedó impresionado por lo bien que cocinaba el pelirrojo, su padre cocinaba bien pero él lo hacía excelente. Ambos comenzaron a charla un poco.

Ku – definitivamente te pareces a Nanami – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Ki -¿conociste a mi madre? – parecía sorprendida

Ku – si, fuimos grandes amigos – dijo con una gran sonrisa y miro el cielo – ella siempre estaba sonriendo y tenía una gran energía, no importaba que tan duros fueran los momentos ella nunca se rendía y superaba sus obstáculos a su manera - su voz era melancólica y una sonrisa, la cual le contagio a la menor. – bueno solo se parecen en el físico –

Ki – si bueno – molesta – perdón por no ser si vivo retrato - apretaba el puño tratando de controlar su ira.

Ku – tu padre me hablo de tu situación – Karin olvido su ira y miro en otra dirección

Ki – si bueno, nadie podía saberlo en ese momento – su tono era neutro aunque noto un toque de molestia.

Ku – eres mitad demonio y humano, lo cual ya es inusual, pero – observo su figura que todavía mantenía la mira hacia otra parte – en tu caso tu madre era una deidad así que parte del poder de los dioses reside en ti – Karin abraso sus piernas.

Ki – nadie sabía que avía heredado parte del poder de los dioses, cuando se dieron cuenta, mucha gente comenzó a buscarme. Fue entonces cuando mi padre me escondió, apenas era una niña y no sabía porque tenía que estar encerrada. En una ocasión me escape de casa y un grupo de demonios me persiguió por mi poder – dijo recordando aquel día.

Ku – puedes pasar parte de tu energía a otra persona, pero a cambio tu cuerpo termina agotado- la chica asintió – pero no solo eso, tu poder te permite curar cualquier herida, pero pasar poder y curar una herida tienen un precio diferente –

Ki – ¿también te contó eso? – de alguna forma le alegraba porque, para que Tomoe compartiera ese secreto tendría que ser a alguien que confiara cien por ciento en el.

Ku – para curar heridas se acorta tu vida, por eso no debes usarlo – la joven abrazó más fuerte sus piernas. – De cualquier forma tu padre me pidió que te cuidara mientras este en la escuela – vio cómo se levantaba y se colocaba enfrente de la reja de seguridad - No te preocupes, soy bastante fuerte – dijo con una sonrisa _"ademas tus labios son demasiados dulces como para alejarme demasiado"_

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME :)


	2. Chapter 3: nota

Hola a todos, se que me desconecte por completo de la historia, pero créanme, que esta situación no fue por voluntad propia. los que ya me han leído, saben que no soy de las que deja las historias sin motivo (aunque solo e escrito una:o)

en serio me apena no a ver continuado la historia, pero quiero que sepan que pienso terminarla. el motivo por el escribo es por que siento una gran libertad y alegría de hacerlo.

y a pesar de que esta historia no a tenido Reviews, se que puede existir una persona que puede interesarle y ya que yo odio que me dejan con las dudas de como continuara, no puedo dejar esto sin finalizar.

espero de corazón que disfruten leer esta historia como yo disfruto escribirlas y les prometo que subiré el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda.

Muchas gracias por leerme.


	3. Chapter 1: Karin

La mayoria de los personajes no me pertencen sin son de Suzuki jullietta

 **Capítulo 1**

Una joven niña de apenas unos 6 años de edad con cabello blanco como la nieve corría desesperada por un largo pasillo oscuro. Sus pasos eran pequeños pero rápidos, se sujetaba su brazo herido en un intento de controlar el dolor y el sangrado abundante que salía de esta. Su expresión era de terror puro.

La pequeña escuchaba los pasos y los reclamos de sus perseguidores que cada vez estaban más cerca.

La joven tropezó cayendo contra el concreto, sin poder levantarse, se había torcido el tobillo y sin poder moverse, miro hacia tras y las vestías saltaron sobre ella – YA HERES NUESTRA – la pequeña serró sus ojos violetas claros. Esperando el golpe de aquellos demonios que nunca llego. Solo escucho el sollozo de sus atacantes y cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con que ellos estaban rodeados por una llama azul que los quemaban, mientras estos dejaban salir un grito de dolor antes de convertirse en nada más que en cenizas.

Una figura con una Yukata azul y pelo blanco estaba para enfrente de ella dándole la espalda, este giro la vista lleno de ira hacia la pequeña niña que estaba tirada en el piso y se acercó. De forma brusca la tomo del brazo y con cuidado poso su otra mano en sus mejilla.

-¿EN QUE PENSABAS? – la niña se encogió en de hombros ante el grito de aquella persona - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo? –

\- lo siento – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – yo…. No pensé… que… yo…Solo – las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Su padre dejo salir un largo suspiro, y la brazo para intentar calmar su llanto, no podía controlar a su pequeña hija y eso lo había heredado de su madre.

\- no importa – se separo de ella para mirar sus hermosos ojos violeta, coloco su mano en la cabecita de su pequeña – volvamos a casa – dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano para ayudar a levantarse.

\- sí, oto-sam

Años después

Las clases comenzaron como de costumbre, los alumnos estaban sentados es sus lugares correspondientes hablando animadamente. A excepción de un joven pelirrojo que tenía la mirada perdida en el patio.

Había pasado más de 30 años desde que había estado en una escuela. A pesar de que ya tenía los conocimientos de ese nivel, no encontraba otra cosa que hacer en su tiempo libre. Había decidido vivir entre los humanos, pero la cuestión era que ellos envejecían demasiado rápido. Así que las personas que conocía ya eran mayores y posiblemente a él lo recordaban con un vago recuerdo de lo que vivieron juntos.

Aunque realmente había perdido interés en la vida después de que la mujer que amaba se hubiera casado con un demonio zorro, el cual era uno de sus rivales y a pesar de ser duro el dejarla sabia que aquel demonio la hacia feliz. Aun que ese no era el motivo de su depresión y dolor, ella había muerto solo dos años después de casarse. No sabía todos los detalles de cómo había sucedido pero la noticia lo había dejado tan consternado que renuncio a su carrera de cantante y volvió a la montaña durante todo ese tiempo, apartándose de todo.

Posiblemente la decisión de volver fue da las más difíciles que había tomado en mucho tiempo, el mundo humano estaba llena de recuerdos ella, su imagen aparecía en cada calle y parque, incluso su salón le recordaba a ella. Pero sabía que Nanami no hubiese querido que se quedara atrapado en aquel sentimiento de tristes. Sabía que ella vivía en el mundo humano, aunque eso implicara perder a las personas que lo rodeara quería vivir la vida que Tuvo su amada.

Pasaron los minutos y la campana sonó. Los estudiantes guardaron silencio y pusieron atención al profesor que entro al salón. – Buenos días chicos hoy tenemos una nueva alumna – los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en el salón dado que era a mediados de año y era raro que una persona se cambiara así de repente y mucho más que hubiera entrado. Después de todo era una escuela muy exigente y debías obtener una puntuación alta para poder entrar por lo que la mayoría pensaba que se trataba de una rata de biblioteca – silencio – dijo el profesor – puedes pasar – todos estaban casi por encima de sus pupitres para mirar a la nueva alumna.

-mucho gusto me llamo Karin Momozono, vengo de los U.S y me gustan los espacios abiertos y el campo - a Kurama le sorprendió un poco el apellido, pero no era la primera vez que escuchaba por pira curiosidad la observo por el rabillo del ojo y en cuanto la vio el joven abrió los ojos como platos.

Era una chica que media cerca de 1.70, un cabello largo y castaño que le llegaba casi la cintura. Sus ojos color ámbar que transmitían una pureza e inocencia. Una sonrisa hermosa, delgada y su cuerpo bien formado, sin embargo su aura trasmitía calidez y sencillez, simplemente encantadora.

El corazón del pelirrojo se aceleró y pensó que sus ojos lo engañaban, los tallo pensando para intentar despejar la ilusión, pero eso solo hiso que confirmara a la chica que estaba enfrente de sus ojos. – Nanami – el nombre se le escapó de los labios en un mormullo que solo el percibió, era su viva imagen aunque sabía que era imposible, incluso aunque lo fuera, ella debería tener cerca de unos 50 años, dado que la última vez que la vio, fue durante el anuncio de compromiso con Tomoe, por aquel tiempo ella solo tenía 20 años.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que la joven se sentó en el asiento que estaba a su lado. Ella lo saludo con una gran sonrisa, pero el pelirrojo volvió a poner la vista en el pisaron. Lo cual desconcertó a la nueva.

Durante toda la clase Kurama no pudo poner ni lo más mínimo de atención, sus ojos volaban viendo a la nueva estudiante y luego de nuevo al pisaron. Mientras más la veía, se percataba del gran parecido que ella y Nanami tenían. Antes de que se diera cuenta la clase había terminado. La mayoría de los alumnos rodearon para hacerle preguntas de todo tipo, que ella contesto de forma amable.

-Karin- chan ¿Cuántos son en tu familia? – pregunto una de sus compañeras, dado que Nanami era muy hermosa, eso llamada la atención de los muchachos, al igual que algunas mujeres. Entonces si ella era así de hermosa ¿Cómo sería su hermano? se cuestionaban las chicas. Pero no querían sonar groseras.

Ka – somos 7 en total – contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿tienes hermanos? – sus compañeras se ilusionaron.

Ka – no – eso las desanimo – vivo con mi padre y mis tíos –

-¿y tu madre? – una sonrisa triste se formó en los labios de Karin

Ka – ella murió cuando nací – de inmediato su compañera se apresuró a disculparse por su pregunta imprudente. – no pasa nada, fue hace mucho –

Kurama solo escucho en silencio la conversación que mantenía con los demás compañeros y estaba sorprendido ante la historia que contó la joven. En especial cuando hablo de la muerte de su madre, no estaba seguro, pero había sentido como su corazón se estrujaba cuando menciono a su madre.

Pero había algo más, de alguna forma Karin transmitía algo de misterio en sus ojos. Estos revelaba cierta oscuridad que no pudo descifra y ese destello se hizo más presente con el recuerdo de su madre muerta, sin embargo slo pudo apreciarlo un instante aunque fue suficiente para saber que había algo mas con respecto a esa muerte.

Las clases continuaron con calma y en todo ese tiempo Kurama, no despegaba la vista de la nueva, que parecía no despegar la vista de los profesos.

Paso el tiempo y llego la hora de receso – bien antes de que salgan – el maestro busco con la vista a un candidato – Kurama – el pelirrojo volteo al escuchar su nombre - ¿podrías mostrarle la escuela a Karin? – Kurama sintió una profunda alegría que supo disimular y acepto el trabajo.

Ambos estaban caminando por la escuela, Kurama le explicaba dónde se encontraban los jardines, las canchas de deportes, biblioteca, los laboratorios, entre otros lugares. Al igual que le explicaba algunas reglas básicas de cada lugar y Karin lo escuchaba atentamente pero sin hacer un comentario de más.

El último lugar al que la guío fue a la cafetería, pues en cuanto sonaba la campana la mayoría de los estudiantes corrían como locos a conseguir algo de comida para después ir a jugar. Sin embargo el pelirrojo había aprendido que, la comida no se acababa y que después de unos 10 minutos de haber tocado la campana la cafetería estaba prácticamente vacía y tranquila.

Ambos compraron un almuerzo ligero que constaba de un sándwich de pollo, con jugo y una manzana. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y comenzaron a comer de forma tranquila si gran interés en la conversación que entablaba.

Ka - ¿Qué tanto me miras? – se animó a preguntarle dado que se percató que aquel pelirrojo no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Ku – nada en especial – bajo la mirada observando lo que le quedaba de comida, para luego volver a mirarla – dime ¿nos hemos visto antes? – la chica termino de masticar y trago el pequeño bocado que se había metido a la boca

Ka – lo dudo mucho – confeso – me mude de Japón cuando era solo una niña – había detectado algo triste en su mirada

Ku – entiendo y… ¿Qué piensas de Japón? –

Ka – no ha cambiado mucho, – dijo con una sonrisa "aún mantiene sus secretos" noto esa oscuridad en sus ojos. De alguna forma le causaba una gran curiosidad.

El receso termino y los jóvenes regresaron a clases. Pasaron una tras otra materia, donde la chica no dejaba de poner atención. Sin embargo en los cortos lapsos de tiempo entre clases ambos jóvenes hablaban un poco, lo cual provocaba que Kurama ratificar más los parecidos que tenía con Nanami, su timbre de vos, sus ojos, incluso algunas expresiones eran idénticas..

En ocasiones el pelirrojo notaba que los ojos de la joven parecían hipnóticos, parecía que con ellos podría desarmar a una persona y descifrarla.

Terminaron las clases y en la salida ambos notaron que caminaban en la misma dirección. Lo cual no dudo ni un segundo en caminar a su lado. Hablando cosas que no parecían de gran importancia. Pero que para el pelirrojo era mucho. Era como hablar con Nanami nuevamente y eso le gustaba.

Pero su tranquilidad se vio invadido al percibir una sombra, una energía oscura. Lo cual le sorprendió, sabía que los demonios por lo general no salían durante el día, miro de reojo a Karin, tratando de pensar alguna forma en la cual ponerla a salvo.

Pero en ese segundo, los ojos de la chica voltear a ver en dirección de la presencia, su sonrisa se había desvanecido de sus labios "¿lo habrá notado?" pensó pero luego la chica volvió a fijar los ojos al frente y retomo su sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado. "abra sido mi imaginación" continuo caminado junto a ella disimulando su inquietud. La presencia no se alejaba.

Ku –aaaa, - dijo parándose en seco – lo siento pero olvidaba que debía comprar una cosas – mintió

Ka - ¿quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto mirándolo

Ku – no pasa nada, ya debes estar será – no espero la respuesta de la chica y salió disparado al lado contrario. Doblando la esquina aventó su mochila a la suelo. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la presencia. Esta criatura deforme solo miraba con odio

–Muévete - gruño la criatura.

Ku – no seas así – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – juega un rato con migo – dejo salir sus alas al mismo tiempo que el demonio atacaba. En un rápido movimiento esquivo el ataque de la vestía, haciendo que la criatura gruñera – ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? – dijo burlón, ante la lentitud de esa criatura. De pronto sintió un golpe seco sobre su cabeza, que le hizo caer al suelo

-eres un ingenuo – cuando lo observo se dio cuenta de que el demonio tenía más de dos brazos, parecía prácticamente un pulpo. Sus extremidades comenzaron a atacar, Kurama en rápidos movimientos los esquivo, sin embargo era mucho más rápido de lo que creía, apenas dándole un poco de tiempo para reaccionar.

De pronto vio como uno de los tentáculos lo atrapaban en un descuido, lo levanto colocándolo en la altura de sus ojos, pudo sentir su sed de sangre. Poco a poco la criatura lo acercaba a su boca, pero entonces una llama rodeo al demonio. Era una llama que el ya había visto antes.

El fuego color azul danzaba en el cuerpo del demonio quien se retórica y dejaba salir unos aullidos de dolor. Aventó a Kurama contra el suelo. Observo como poco a poco la criatura moría al mismo tiempo que gritaba maldiciones. También distinguió a una figura femenina que decencia quedando entre el demonio y el. Su cabello blanco como la nieve se movía con el viento. Usaba el uniforme femenino del instituto

-eres mía – gruño el demonio y en un salto intento atacarla, pero la chica extendió su mano, reduciendo lo que quedaba del demonio a cenizas. Perplejo el pelirrojo observo como esa figura femenina gritaba para mirarlo y se quedó paralizado. Su rostro era indescifrable, sus gestos estaban relajados, sus ojos violetas claros se juntaron con los del pelirrojo.

Ku – Karin – no podía creer que la chica con quien caminaba estuviera parado enfrente de él y con una apariencia diferente y con una mirada tan fría, su sonrisa se había desvanecido. Levanto su mano y formo una llama.

Ka – no quería creer que fueras uno de ellos - su voz era como un cuchillo filoso y frio. Sus ojos dejaron en claro lo que quería, deseaba la muerte del pelirrojo.


End file.
